


PSA: Dear MCU fans...

by Malitia



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Nonfiction, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malitia/pseuds/Malitia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>These* are not the tags you're looking for! (Probably)</p>
<p>* Loki: Agent of Asgard; Loki (Agent of Asgard)</p>
            </blockquote>





	PSA: Dear MCU fans...

Dear MCU fans,

I'm one of the few people reading (and occasionally writing) **Loki: Agent of Asgard** fanfics, but the rampant misuse of the tag, and the connected character tag ( **Loki (Agent of Asgard)** ), makes it hard to find them. I know there are a handful of actual MCU and Loki:AoA crossover and/or fusion fics but most tagged with both are _not_.

To make it easier to determine if this is actually the tag you want here are some links:  
\- “Loki: Agent of Asgard” fandom tag: [The Comic!](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Loki:_Agent_of_Asgard_Vol_1)  
\- “Loki (Angent of Asgard)” character tag: [The JERK!](http://marvel.wikia.com/wiki/Loki_Laufeyson_%28Ikol%29_%28Earth-616%29)  
– To make things more convoluted “Kid Loki (Young Avengers)” amongst others refers to the same person before stuff happened. But Comicbook Loki in general is another (albeit connected) can of worms which if anybody wants me to open and try to explain just leave a comment.

So please tag your fics responsibly.

Thank you.


End file.
